tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Seeds of Betrayal
thumb|Dad of the Year Characters: Buster, Sparkplug, Spike Summary In the Shattered Glass universe, Spike and Buster weren't always the screwups that they are/were today. For years, Spike and Buster had an inseparable bond, occasionally joking with one another in brotherly fashion, but usually, protecting one another from their tyrannical, violent, drunk father. Then one day, something changed. '199...1? ' Spike still hasn't come home yet. Buster is the first to arrive home. Unbenkowst to Buster, Sparkplug has shut Buster's door. Outside in the makeshit Weber grill is a grisley discovery that Sparkplug has been waiting to show Buster. He waits in the kitchen, appearing even sober. Buster Witwicky slips into the house quietly, fearful for getting beaten for being home after dark. Buster Witwicky tries to slip back to his bedroom unseen by his father. :GAME: Buster Witwicky FAILS an AGILITY roll of Immense difficulty. Sparkplug has been waiting for this all day. No way he's going to let Buster slip by. He walks out of the kitchen to meet Buster. He claps his hands. "Heay Buster! Wanna help me make dinner? We're going to grill some burgers!" Buster Witwicky's eyes widen as he's caught, and he wheels around to look up at his father. :GAME: Buster Witwicky FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Buster Witwicky starts shaking immediately, and completely missed what his father said. Sparkplug grins and slaps his hands on his thighs, moving closer to the back yard, treating Buster more like a dog than a son. "C'mon Buster! 'c'mon!" Sparkplug grins, "Lets go make some burgers!" Buster Witwicky says, "I'm sorry, Dad, I --" Sparkplug grins, almost playfully. "That's OK! C'mon! Let's cook up these burgers!" Sparkplug takes the burgers and goes outside. The outside...with more movearound space may be a better refuge than inside. And Sparkplug seems genuinely nonthreatening. Buster Witwicky follows his dad dumbly, wondering distrustfully what's up. Buster Witwicky keeps out of arm's reach of his dad, just in case. Sparkplug goes to the Weber grill. Looking almost comically gleeful. "So, son, let's see...we got the burgers..." He bends down and picks up the charcoal. "We got the charcoal...but we need somethin' to start the fire...which is good...'cause..." He opens the Weber grill, and finds a good number of Buster's toys/action figures - coated with dust, a tar-like substance and a sickly smell of lighter fluid. Sparkplug looks at Buster "We got the perfect kindlin'" Buster Witwicky's eyes widen as he spots the "kindlin'" Sparkplug suddenly darts at Buster and attempts to grab his pweuny arm. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU 'BOUT CLEANIN' YOUR ROOM LAST NIGHT?!" Buster Witwicky says, "Dad, no!" Buster Witwicky tries to get past his dad and grab at the toys in the grill. :GAME: Buster Witwicky PASSES an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. Buster Witwicky darts around his dad, and grabs at the toys on the grill. Sparkplug's face reddens. "Get back here you lil' shit!" He runs/huffs over to Buster and tries to grab his arm again. Buster Witwicky is still while he tries to gather up the toys, making him easy to grab. "Owww! Leggo!" he yells. Sparkplug easily handles Buster while he places each of his toys back on the grill. He goes into the Keystone charcoal bag and pulls out Buster's favorite toy (Buzz Lightyear, Woody? someone else?!) Sparkplug says in an almost gurgling intimidating tone "I'll teach you to de-fie me!" Buster Witwicky says, "No! Dad! No!" Sparkplug drops Buster's favorite toy down and starts squeezing. "PICK IT UP!" Sparkplug roars "In our family, big boys pick up their toys!" Buster Witwicky says, "Oww! Oww! Daad!" Snot and tears run freely down Buster's face. :GAME: Buster Witwicky FAILS an ENDURANCE roll of Average difficulty. Buster Witwicky says, "OK! OK!" Sparkplug squeezes more. "PUT YOUR TOY ON THE GRILL...NOW!" Buster Witwicky cries in huge, choking sobs, but bends to pick up the toy. :GAME: Buster Witwicky PASSES a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Sparkplug, still holding Buster's arm, goes to reach for his beer. He takes a slug while Buster... Sparkplug mumbles "When I SAY you do somethin' - you best do it..." Buster Witwicky sees his opportunity, and swings his action-figure-filled fist at his dad's huge gut with all of his (puny) strength :GAME: Buster Witwicky PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. Sparkplug spits out his beer as his gut practically swallows Buster's action figure. The blow is enough to have Sparkplug loosen his grip, briefly. Sparkplug offs "Ow! sumbitch!" :GAME: Buster Witwicky FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Buster Witwicky pulls his arm free, and kicks at his dad's shins as well. :GAME: Buster Witwicky PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. Sparkplug's ...composure? Evaporates as he explodes in rage, running after Buster. Yelling at the top of his lungs (probably alerting some neighbors if they weren't already used to it "GET BACK HERE YOU LIL' SHIT!" He runs/flops toward Buster, determined to tackle him and bring him back to the grill. Buster Witwicky screams and tries to run, stumbling as his massive father thunders after him. :GAME: Buster Witwicky PASSES an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. >> Buster Witwicky retreats from the area, escaping all attackers. << Buster Witwicky streaks across the yard, heading for the fence, desperate now just to escape. A small victory, Sparkplug didn't get Buster's most prized possession. Still, it doesn't stop him from lighting up and throwing his cigarette on the grill, erupting a large amount of Buster's prized possessions. :GAME: Buster Witwicky PASSES an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. Buster Witwicky scrambles over the fence, glancing back just in time to see most of his toys burn before hopping over, choking back sobs as he crashes to the ground in the neighbor's yard. 'One Week Later … Football Saturday' Football Saturday is an especially sucky time to be home for the Witwicky boys. So Spike and Buster spend the entire day out - biking and walking. Poor Buster's legs are probably exhausted, but Spike was determined to show Buster this section of town, a college campus. Spike looks behind him protectively of his little bro. "Almost there..." Buster Witwicky huffs and puffs, trying to keep up with his beloved older brother. Spike and Buster walk the campus. It's pretty much everything they don't have. Even some friendly stoners single Spike and Buster out for a few tosses of the frisbee. But starving, Spike urges Buster along to the student union. A friendly stoner waves at the two "Bye lil' dudes! We'll probably be here when you guys get into college!" Spike Witwicky grins and points to a few of the buildings - filled with bookstacks and people studying. "See this - in about nine years, this'll be your home!" Buster Witwicky scoffs. Buster Witwicky says, "Whatever! I'll be lucky to live through high school!" Buster Witwicky says, "I'm smaller an' weaker than th' other kids. They'll murder me!" Spike Witwicky shakes his head. "Don't be so sure - we're up to seventy bucks. And I saw this apartment for rent. "300 dep. and 300 mo" which is stupid...of course it's '300 money' - but that means we just need about $500 more, and the place is ours!" Spike Witwicky gestures "Look around though, you don't see anyone bulling anyone, do you?!" Buster Witwicky looks around the campus. "Well, no..." Spike Witwicky smirks and goes into Burger King. Part of the fund, he'll use for lunch. "If we made $70, that means in seven months, we could totally buy that place - no more dad!" Buster Witwicky says, "But how are we gonna make $70? I can't even sell my stuff... Dad burned it all!" Buster Witwicky sounds on the edge of tears again. Spike Witwicky says, "Just, you know...working hard. Mowing yards, shoveling snow..."" He gestures Buster to the front. "Why don't you order? You gotta be starving." Buster Witwicky nods, and orders a Big Kids meal for the toy. Spike Witwicky sits down and munches on a Whopper. He looks on at Buster with concern. Last week was hell for him. He sighs and digs in his backpack. "I got something for yah. See...uh...we ... did really good, and I thought we deserved..well, YOU deserved a little treat." He gives Buster what looks like an operational, but very used GameBoy with the initals BK on the back and side. :GAME: Buster Witwicky PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Buster Witwicky's eyes widen. "No way!" Spike Witwicky also dumps about seven games out for Buster. "Sorry...I...got this from one of those used game shops. They work! just...didn't come with the box." Spike Witwicky grins "Thought you'd rather have the games than a stupid ol' box anyway." Buster Witwicky says, "No way! It's cool!" Spike Witwicky takes another bite of his Whopper. "Oh...one thing though...teachers, especially Mr. Spahn, have been utter jerks about taking these from kids. Sometimes they don't give them back! So...you know...on the safe side...keep it at home, and hide it from dad." Buster Witwicky nods quickly. "You got it! I don't want anyone takin' it away from me!" Buster Witwicky looks up from the GameBoy in admiration. "You're the best, Spike!" Spike Witwicky smirks and shakes his head. "Nah..." He looks around, eating a few french fries. "So...you'd like living in a place like this?" Buster Witwicky says, "Burger King?" Buster Witwicky grins Spike says, "On your own, get to listen to music whever you want...go to parties..." Buster Witwicky says, "No dad! Sounds good to me!" Spike Witwicky rolls his eyes. "Shut up, doofus - was talking about college!" Buster Witwicky laughs, but then quickly sobers. "How can we keep dad from findin' us?" Spike Witwicky extends a hand for a high-five "Right on!" Buster Witwicky gathers his games closer together, in case he has to bolt. Spike Witwicky sighs and frowns. "Dad...said he'd kick us out now if he wouldn't get arrested for it." Buster Witwicky says, "He wouldn't have to! I'd run away any time if I knew he wouldn't find me!" Spike Witwicky shakes his head. "Well...we need a place to live first...so like I said, we need that $300, plus that $300 mo. thing...then that apartment is ours to keep - " Buster Witwicky nods. "How can I help? I can deliver newspapers!" Buster Witwicky's enthusiasm begins to return. Spike Witwicky , unfortunately doesn't realize that mo. means $300 a month, not the whole thing. Spike Witwicky nods. "Yeah! Anything you can do! Just keep putting that money in that jar and under your bed and we'll be fine. Spike Witwicky frowns "I asked if we could stay with aunt Ron and uncle Judy and they said we couldn't sleep there because they're not our parents." Buster Witwicky frowns. "Jerks." Spike Witwicky sighs and dips his fries into some ketchup. "They don't help at all. They just want me to sing 'East Bound And Down' while they laugh. I don't know what's so funny...but they sure laugh...and eat." Spike Witwicky sighs and looks down at his meal, getting less full. "Face it, kid - it's just you and me." Buster Witwicky's young face twists into a scowl. "We should burn their house down!" he suddenly bursts out. Spike Witwicky blinks and flinches. Buster Witwicky's small eyes burn with sudden misplaced hatred. Spike Witwicky sighs, "Yeah...suppose they deserve it." Buster Witwicky says, "They all do! You're right, Spike... it's just you an' me!" 'Some Time Later – 1995' 1995 - Lookout Pointe Jr. High - To Buster, Spike and he are still close bros. But Spike's been spending more time hanging out with a troublesome gang at school. They can get him cars, money, even girls. But he has to do a loyalty test. As PE ends - they plan to lasso up an unassuming sixth grader (I THINK Buster's in the sixth grade) while he just has his shorts on, then hurl him outside, then lock the school doors with a broom handle. Instant humiliation. Spike looks at the leader "Fuck maaan...why does it have to be HIM?!" Jeff looks at Spike with a steely smile. "Just want to know how loyal you are!" Buster Witwicky spots his brother across the way, and waves as he heads into the locker room. PE time for Buster. Spike skipped class for this prank. But he opts to go out in back and down a beer right quick to get through what he's about to do. Buster Witwicky gets undressed to change clothes. Jeff, Rod and Chet quickly converge on Buster, three bullies, three years older. "Heyah Buster!" Buster Witwicky looks around, laughing nervously. "Hey, guys." :GAME: Buster Witwicky PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. Buster Witwicky packs up the clothes he doesn't need, trying not to worry. After all, he has Spike to look after him. No one messes with Spike's brother! Spike Witwicky walks in as well. The beer is starting to take effect. He looks at Buster. Jeff continues to look at Buster. "You know what an assisted fire drill is?!" Buster Witwicky blinks. "Uh.... no?" Jeff chuckles "It's when the fire comes so quick...you need other people to help you out!" Buster Witwicky looks from one kid to the other, confused. He pauses in his clothes-packing, standing for a moment just in his tighty-whities. Buster Witwicky says, "Oh. heh heh." Jeff grins and shoves Buster into Chet. Spike then lunges in and grabs Buster's ankles. Just get this shit over with...fast. :GAME: Spike Witwicky FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of Above Average difficulty. :GAME: Buster Witwicky FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Spike Witwicky drunkenly fumbles with Buster's ankles as Chet tries to grab onto Buster's arms. "Get his legs, Spike!" Buster Witwicky says, "Spike? What? What are you doing? Spike!" Buster Witwicky struggles ineffectually against the older, bigger kids. Spike Witwicky sighs and yells "Just shut up!" Spike Witwicky makes another move to grab Buster's ankles. :GAME: Spike Witwicky FAILS a STRENGTH roll of Average difficulty. :GAME: Buster Witwicky FAILS a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. :GAME: Buster Witwicky PASSES an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. Chet and Jeff soon start carrying Buster out...one minute before the class bell rings. They start making fire engine noises. "Woo! Woo! coming through!" Buster Witwicky fails to connect with his kicks, but he does present a very difficult target to contain. Spike Witwicky lunges forward to get Buster's ankles, mainly because he doesn't want to do this again. :GAME: Spike Witwicky PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Average difficulty. Buster Witwicky struggles in their grasp, almost getting loose several times. Nonetheless, he's carried struggling through the halls. Chef, Jeff and Spike almost use Buster as a battering ram as they run toward the exit. Rod frantically opens the door. "Hurry up!" Buster Witwicky's struggling make things worse for him as he twists at the wrong time and bangs his head against the door as he's carried outside. "Ow! Help! Spiiike!" Spike Witwicky frowns and pleads, but tries to make it sound angered "Just shut up!" Buster Witwicky says, "Help me, Spike! Make them put me down!" Buster Witwicky continues screaming and struggling, drawing more attention from nearby students. Jeff, Chet and Spike dump Buster outside like a bag of mail. Jeff and Spike quickly slam the door shut and Rod jams a broom handle at the door. BBBBRRRRRRRRING! 3 p.m. bell! Jeff and Chet almost double-over in laughter. They look at Spike and pat his shoulder. "Too strong...too strong! you are SO in with us!" Buster Witwicky struggles to his feet, pulling at the door. It slowly dawns on him that he's trapped outside in just his underwear. It doesn't take long for the band class to let out, near where Buster is. Then other students anxious to leave school. And a few moms and dads in their cars to look. Buster Witwicky looks around frantically Spike Witwicky laughs and giggles along with everyone else. A few girls and guys point and laugh at Buster. A few more run in "Dude, check this out! Come quick!" Buster Witwicky runs from the school property, heading for bushes across the street, crying tears of anger and betrayal. Buster Witwicky zigzags across the street, nearly getting hit. '8:30 p.m. - That same day...' After a school administrator finds Buster...and a call to Buster's dad...which Buster's dad later dealt with Buster in his own way for being weak enough to get in that situation, Spike walks into the room with Buster. He's almost afraid to make eye contact. "Heyah..." Buster Witwicky is in his room, black and blue from the beating he got, adding injury to insult. Spike looks over at Buster, "How yah doing?" Spike goes to get his homework out." Buster Witwicky glares at his brother through red, puffy eyes. He hugs his knees on his bed. "Don't talk to me," he mumbles darkly. Spike Witwicky rolls his eyes. "It was a dumb prank. I had to get in with that group - trust me, they're going to do a lot more for us than some stupid prank." Spike Witwicky climbs up to his bunk and yawns "Besides...I'm sure everyone will forget about what happened by tomorrow." Buster Witwicky says, "Fuck you, Spike. You said it was us against the world. You picked them over me. You suck." Buster Witwicky says, "I hate you." Spike Witwicky quietly takes out a flask of Jack Daniels. A gift from Jeff. "Wonder how it tastes?" Spike thinks to himself. Buster Witwicky lays down in his bunk, turning to face the wall and pulling his ratty blanket up over his head, trying to hide his tears Spike Witwicky frowns "Huh...when did I say that? Oh...yeah." He sighs "When you're older, you can be part of our gang." Buster Witwicky says, "Fuck you. Don't want to be part of your stupid gang, anyway." Buster Witwicky's voice is muffled by the blanket and choked-back sobs. Spike Witwicky looks down and says helpfully "You know...maybe if you didn't act like such a baby...those guys wouldn't have singled you out." Buster Witwicky says, "Shut up." Spike Witwicky starts dozing off...wow...this stuff works. "You'll thank me later on." Buster Witwicky says, "Fuck you." Buster Witwicky cries himself to sleep. category:Logs category:Shattered Glass TP